parahumans_fanfiction_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor as:
This page is dedicated to the classic “Taylor as …” concept that appears in much of Worm fanfiction, where Worm's protagonist Taylor Hebert has a different set of powers, personality or situation to how we see her in Worm. Under each “header” you can add fanfics that fit under the header. If you add a fanfic, then you can create a new page for it where you can add a description of the fanfic in question, and link any sites that the fanfic can be found on. If a fanfic fits multiple headers, then it can be added under each of those headers so that a story where Taylor is both a "Brute" and a "Master" could be found by anyone looking for such. As an example: Under the header “Taylor as a vampire” fics like “Queen of Blood” will fit in, due to both powerset and theme. A brief description is given, and a curious reader can navigate to Queen of Blood's page for a more in depth description PLEASE NOTE: If you are adding a new fic to a list, or creating a new header, these lists should be in alphabetical order. On another note: On this page we link the fics to their current, or future, page on this site, since we want them to each have a better summary/more in-dept description than what is provided here. Taylor as a "Brute" This section is for fics where Taylor has a brute power, either as the main power or where it is noticeable. * A Single Punch [snippet] by SouthernWind - Taylor has the powers of Saitama from "One Punch Man" and also shares his attitude about being a hero for fun. Taylor has a spar with Alexandria. ** It has a sequel named "A Single Fight", where Taylor fights Leviathan. * Careful what you wish for by Reconfigure the Citrus/Philosoraptor31 - Taylor triggers with a power very similar to Alexandria's. It's quite short, with no new update since 2016. * Grendel by frustratedFreeboota - Taylor gains a brutish form with increased strength and increased durability as the Goliath from the video game Evolve. * Shadow Stalker: Advent of a Hero by Ack - "An AU where Taylor is in the alleyway instead of Emma. She triggers there, with a different set of powers. In the aftermath, Shadow Stalker has to face the consequences of her inaction". Taylor can "ramp up" her strength. * Stripes by Mean and Turf - Taylor triggers as the Siberian. She has a hard time coping with it. * Tonight, she comes by moonrakerone - Taylor has the powers of Hancock, from the movie of the same name. It is considered completed by the author. Taylor as a Dragon This section is for fics where Taylor either has the power to be or is a dragon. Not The Dragon. * Crouching Tiger (and its spin-off Crouching Tiger Goes To Prison) by Somewhat Disinterested, in which Taylor has an Electro/Aerokinetic version of Lung's power. * Grigori by JinglyJangles - Taylor is a large dragon, who just wants to be left alone. * Here Be Dragons, by Ryuugi - Taylor with Lung's power, escalating endlessly against Eidolon * Taylor Varga by mp3.1415player - Taylor has a lot of reptilian-themed Changer forms, some of which are dragons. * Wyvern by Ack - Taylor gets a Changer form of a wyvern (a kind of dragon with only one pair of non-wing limbs). She joins New Wave. Taylor as an Endbringer This section is for fics where is a Endbringer, or close enough to be considered one, or has her powers from one. * Seraph by RedFalcon/RedFalconWriter - The Simurgh decides to take a "Hands on" approach to make Taylor ideal to end the thread that is Scion. Though she ends up making a mistake that gives Taylor a very noticable trigger. AND WINGS! * Water Worm by Jeckparadox - Taylor's mind get transferred to Leviathans body. Stuff gets wierd from here. Taylor as an Entity This section is for Taylors there is similar in power to Scion, Eden and Abaddon * Fourth by Weldon Kenfield/TCGM - Danny is Abaddon and Taylor is somehow also an Entity, though she don't realise this before after her "trigger". Though she has one ability that makes her uniqe from all others: She can copy the shards of others. Taylor as a god/god-like being This section is for fics where Taylor has the power of a/The God or other divine entities. The Thinker and Warrior counts if they are considered gods "in-verse". * A Flawed Being by ReiZetsubou - After giving up on living, Taylor obtains a power that makes her literally omnipotent. Not very long but there is a clear disconnect between Taylor and her emotions. * Demon Queen of Spiders by Avantre - Through some slightly unclear reasons, Taylor gets hold of the powers of the goddess Loth, from the Forgotten Realms setting in Dungeons and Dragons. * Divine Administation: Of Gods and Bureaucracy by Serafina - Taylor triggers and becomes a god with powers over administration and bureaucracy. Over time, she creates other gods and finds friends to help her. It is a crossover with the "Exalted" setting. * God Girl by Sir Bill - Taylor triggers, somehow, with the same shard as she did in canon but instead of administrating bugs it "set it's domain of administration to: whatever the fuck It wanted. This allows it to administrate whatever the fuck It want". It is a snippet, and not a full story. * Skittering Campione by Greatazuredragon - After defeating Zion, Taylor gets a second chance of living in the Campione! setting as a demi-god. Taylor as a Master This section is for fics where Taylor has a master power. This includes control of bugs as she has in Worm, or different powers. * Dominion by Materia-Blade - Taylor gets a full Khepri powerset at her initial trigger. It does not go very well and she ends up joining the Slaughterhouse 9. * How To Train Your Endbringer by RavensDagger - Taylor triggers during Leviathans attack on Brockton Bay. Her trigger makes her able to control Leviathan. She might also have lost her mind! * Princess by RavensDagger- After Goldem-Morning, Taylor is falling through dimensions and ends in Remnant were she is found by the Queen of Grimm, Salem. Taylor has lost everything including her family and memories. Maybe she will be able to find both in this world. * Queen of The Swarm by Vherstinae - Something else was added into the stuff that was packed in the locker. It’s a crossover with Starcraft, where Taylor can create and control the Zerg Swarm. She slowly begins to resemble Kerrigan more and more. * Terminus by Maroon_Sweater (xbritomartx) - Alexandria's plan works out and Taylor is sent to the Birdcage. Cauldron free her and make her a teamleader for a undercover group. Taylor as a Stranger This section is for fics where Taylor has a stranger power or where it is noticeable a part of her power-set. * Daddy's Girl by RahXephon - Taylor triggers with a mixed Stranger/Trump power, were she can make men belive that she is their daughter. If she is doing it to a parahuman she also get a version of their power. * Smile Snippet by Ryuugi - People are friendly towards Taylor. Taylor as a Trump This section is for fics where Taylor has a Trump power or something were similar. This includes Eidolon!Taylor and GlaistigUaine!Taylor * Heels Over Head by Hotdog Vendor - Taylor gets a counter power to the power of any cape she was near recently. It turns out that they can get rather weird. * Learning to be Human by Crimson Square - Taylor becomes a Trump with the powers of the Endbringers, and the three now human Endbringers move in with her. * Trump Card by Ack - Taylor gets the power of any single cape near her. After an unsuccessful Ward recruitment attempt, she joins Uber and Leet under the name Hax. Taylor as an "Unpowered" This section is for fics where Taylor does not have powers (and, consequently, is not a cape/parahuman). Probably needs a better name, and/or a better definition. * Denial - Taylor claims that she doesn't actually have any powers. Almost no one believes her. * Internship - Taylor is an intern working for the PRT. She has no powers (yet). ** Deputy, Deputy Commander, Deputy Director - a series of omake continuations branching from the middle of Internship. Taylor slowly goes up in the PRT and Protectorate hierarchy, still without any powers. * Recoil by Ack - Taylor gets transplanted into the 1980s, without her powers. She manages to do lots of things anyway. * Taylor's Adventures At The Bay by AGhost - Taylor tries taking down the gangs as a baseline human * Taylor Hebert, Pizzeria Tycoon by Emissary - Taylor drops out of school and tries her hand at the restaurant business * Troubles With Me - Taylor decides that she can fight crime even if she doesn't have any powers. Taylor as a Vampire This section is for fics where Taylor is or has the powers/semblance of a vampire. * Covenant by The Laurent - Vampire the Masquerade crossover. * Delirium by audriuska12 - Vampire the Masquerade Power Theft. Malkavian!Taylor * Don't Say Vampire by DeltaNovember - Vampire!Taylor joins Faultline's Crew * Methuselah by SquiddlePitch - Taylor goes into the locker, but what comes out isn't exactly human any more. Original Vampire Mythos. * Queen of Blood by SirWill - Taylor dies in the locker but returns to life months later. Slowly she discover her powers and finds out she is a vampire. This fic is a crossover with Castlevania